Superstitious Shock
by The-FCI-Prez
Summary: A normal 13 year old girl from Earth wakes up in the world of Atmos! What adventures await her when the Cyclonians are after the crystal she didn't know she had? And how come the Cyclonians already know her? No pairings (A/N: I've been fixing up chapters. Latest update is the ending to chapter 2 and grammar in chapters 1-8)
1. Chapter 1

Annabell is a normal 13 year old girl living a normal life in our world and she didn't believe in much superstition. Until now...

* * *

A/N: Horrible summary. More like a bit of foreshadowing. Though a person from our reality into another is not all that original. But I enjoy them for some reason and if you know any good ones message me.

Also, for obvious reasons, I do not own Storm Hawks...otherwise I wouldn't need to write FanFiction

* * *

"Hey Annabell I read this one comment on a video that said if you put it on 5 different anime or AMVs you'll wake up in the anime you were currently watching! Isn't that cool?" said a girl with blond hair that went a little past her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a black tee with the Batman symbol on it long blue jeans and black and white running shoes.

"You know that isn't true Michelle." replied Annabell. Her olive colored eyes showed a look of disappointment in her friend for believing that nonsense. She had dirty blond hair that was about half an inch above her shoulders that was parted on the left side. She was wearing a dark red plaid shirt with long black jeans and black converse.

"I wish it was! That would be so cool. What anime would you choose? Cause I'd choose Shaman King." Michelle rambled as they walked out of school to Michelle's house.

"I'd probably pick Storm Hawks even though it isn't an anime it's still a good show." Annabell shrugged.

"Only because you have a crush on Aerrow." teased Michelle.

"I DO not and you know it!" Annabell shot back defensively

"I was only kidding, calm down." Michelle laughed at her best friend.

"But it would be cool if it was true. I'd like to see what it'd be like to live in a non-boring world." said Annabell with a smile.

"You wanna try it?" asked Michelle as she unlocked her front door.

"Well people don't like spam messages on their videos...but I guess it wouldn't kill us." replied Annabell as they walked inside and up to the computer.

~~~Later at Annabell's house~~~

Annabell walked in and up the stairs to her room to do her homework then eat dinner and other things kids do after school.

"I can't believe we did that today. It was a stupid idea and a waste of time." Annabell grumbled to herself as she flopped down on her bed. She did it more for her friend. Annabell herself knew all of it was nonsense.  
But the dream of visiting the world of Atmos brought a huge smile to her face. Meeting the Storm Hawks. Riding in the Condor!

"Good night dear." said Annabell's dad, breaking her from her daydream.

"Night dad." replied Annabell tiredly as she snuggled under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~The next day~~~

Annabell opened her eyes and quickly closed them from a bright light that she believed was the sun.

It seemed to be afternoon, seeing as the sun was directly above her, but she wasn't in her bed...or even her house for that matter. Instead she was lying on sand with the wind blowing gently and the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the beach in the background. The smell of salt water filled her nose.

She quick sat up and this sudden realization and opened her eyes wide with shock. "Wha- what's going on? Where am I!" she panicked looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

Then she noticed she was still in her pajamas- A gray t-shirt with a dark green stripe across it and long dark green pants.

"Well this sucks I'm in the middle of nowhere in my pajamas. Could this get any worse?" Annabell said out loud to herself.

Then she heard foot steps and Annabell panicked and hid behind the bushes that were behind her.

"This is awesome! Nothing but R & R for the whole weekend!" said a boy's voice.

"Nothing but fun in the sun!" said another guy with a bit more deeper voice.

"Yeah until the sun burns us all." said a third guy in low voice, depressing voice.

_"Why do they sound so familiar?"_ Annabell wondered and took a quick peek above the bushes and saw none other than the Storm Hawks!

Annabell ducked quickly back behind the bushes with an expression of a mixture of shock and confusion.

_"What going on? I'm in my favorite cartoon but how?! Wait! It must be because of that one thing Michelle told me about after school. No. That's impossible. This isn't real. I must still be dreaming. Yeah that's it, I fell asleep thinking about it so I'm dreaming about it. Makes sense because this stuff does NOT happen in real life"_Annabell was trying to reason with herself to keep from going insane.

She took another peek and they all seemed to not be paying any attention. _"Ok I'll just sneak away, find some clothes, and then find a way out of here. I'll be fine."_Annabell thought. Then she noticed Radarr twitch his ears and turned her way.

Annabell ducked back as quickly as she could. _"This isn't good I hope he didn't noticed me."_ Annabell was in panic and tried to crawl away slowly but wasn't successful as something pounced on her back.

* * *

A/N: Not many changes...I tried to fix some grammar...add some better details...better words...yup..

Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice. I welcome Constructive criticism. Please don't do it anonymously...I like to reply back thank you or asking questions. I'm mature, I won't through a tantrum.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter. I thank those who have continued to read. It makes me feel good and less failure-y. I am NOT the best at writing a story in 3rd person. Omniscient or limited. But it's good practice.

Still don't own Storm Hawks, but enjoy anyway.

* * *

Radarr was growling at her for half a second but decided she meant no harm and proceeded to sniff her.

"Radarr be nice." said Aerrow and Radarr crawled off of Annabell's back and on to Aerrow's back. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

_"What do I say now? I'll tell him no then leave hopefully with no more questions asked." _Thought Annabell still frightened "Um...no. I'm fine he didn't hurt me." Annabell said maybe a bit to quickly as she stood up and turned to leave. She wasn't usually this bad at talking to people but being in the state of confusion she was, her manners weren't really the first of her concerns. Neither was dusting of her most likely sandy clothes.

"Who's the girl?" asked the unforgettable blonde Finn.

"I don't know." replied Aerrow shrugging. "Hey, may I ask for your name?"

"_Dammit this isn't good."_ Annabell mentally cursed before turning back around and replying "It's um..Annabell."

"Why are you walking around with your pajamas on?" asked Piper with a raised eyebrow.

_"Great. Now what do I say? I don't want to tell the them I'm from Earth. They'll think I'm crazy. I guess I'll have to lie."_ Thought Annabell. Her plan was not going the way she planned it.

"I don't know I can't remember anything except my name." said Annabell. She mentally slapped herself. That was a terrible excuse. She needed to work on thinking under pressure.

"Well you shouldn't be out here alone especially with amnesia." said Junko, sweet as ever.

"I'll be fine, just a small case. Nothing to worry about" explained Annabell. She had the whole group's attention now. Her plan to leave had now imploded due to her bad lying.

"We'd like to help since with the war and all it's not safe to be alone." said Aerrow. Always the gentleman. It almost made Annabell blush.

"_Great. There's no getting out of this without yelling or being mean so..."_ "Ok! Some help would be great, thank you." said Annabell smiling. Digging herself even deeper into a hole. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Hanging out with the Storm Hawks was something she really wanted to do.

"Does that mean our vacation is over?" Finn whined. "We didn't even get to _do_ anything!"

"I don't want to ruin your fun so take your time." said Annabell. Really. It was only a dream so there was no hurry.

"You guys enjoy yourselves and I'll get her some clothes." said Piper and grabbed Annabell by the wrist dragging her to the condor.

~~~Condor~~~

"Here you can wear this." said Piper handing Annabell some clothes.

"Thanks a lot for helping me."

"No problem. I'll be waiting here when your done." said Piper

Annabell went into the bathroom and changed into a dark, gray, zip up jacket or a strange material. Some dark blue pants that she thinks are made out of cotton, or a like material, and some brown leather-like boots. But before she took her pajama shirt off, she notice she was wearing a necklace.

"What's this?" She asked herself. She was definitely not wearing that when she went to bed. Heck, she didn't even own a necklace like this! It was a brown string necklace tied to an olive green crystal shard. Same color as her eyes.

"Since when did I get this?" She asked herself, examining the strange gem. Realizing Piper was waiting for her, she snapped out of her trance and finished getting dressed before exiting the bathroom and back to Piper's room.

"So where did you get that crystal?" asked Piper, her love of crystals starting up a conversation.

"Umm...I don't know." replied Annabell starring at the crystal. She didn't even know it was a crystal.

"May I see it?"

"Sure." Annabell smiled taking off the necklace and handing it to Piper.

Piper examined the crystal all around but gave a disappointing look. "I've never seen this crystal before it must be rare. Mind if I test it?"

"Why not." Annabell shrugged. She trust Piper a lot. I mean, after watching the show anyone would trust her, especially with a crystal.

Annabell stood and looked around while Piper did some tests and wrote down notes. She had no clue how Piper did her work so she stayed out of her way letting the realization of where she was sink in.

_"Wow it looks so much different then on T.V. Bigger to." _Annabell thought in awe. She was on the _Condor_! The _actual __Condor__. _The fasted ship in Atmos if she recalled the past episode correctly. Though she didn't think it would smell this bad. But then again most of the crew were men.

Just then the ship shook, causing Annabell to lose her balance and fall over. But she caught herself with a chair before hitting the floor. Piper grabbed hold of the table on instinct, losing her grip on the crystal causing it to bounce of the table and hurtle to the floor.

"Ah! the crystal!" shouted Piper missing as she tried to re-grab the crystal.

Annabell turned around and had her hand towards the crystal out of instinct even though she knew she couldn't reach something on the other side of the room. But and it had stopped in mid air.

"What the..." whispered Piper.

The crystal then flew into Annabell's hands.

"Oh...kay..." Annabell said as she gripped the crystal by the string and held it by arms length. Freaked out by the event that just took place.

"How did you do that?" asked Piper amazed

"I don't know but the better question would be what caused the ship to shake in the first place?"

"Right we should check that out." said Piper standing back up.

Annabell quickly put the crystal back on around her neck and the two quickly ran to the bridge of the ship reaching it there just as the boys did.

"We've got a problem." said Aerrow weakly.

"What happened?" asked Piper frantically.

"Cyclonians. What else?" Finn crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, clearly unhappy about his almost non-existent holiday.

Piper gave him a deadly look before turning her attention back to her captain. "What do they want?"

"I don't know but it must be something important there has to be at least hundreds of them out there." said Aerrow.

"Well what are we waiting for let's kick some cyclonian butt." said Junko punching his fist together causing his knuckle busters to glow green. He was clearly ready to fight back.

"Right. Finn come with me, Junko, Piper stay here and help Stork protect the ship. let's move out." ordered Aerrow.

Aerrow, Radarr, and Finn got on their skimmers and flew off to fight talons while Stork got the Condor off the ground. Junko maned one of the canons, while Piper was working out a plan with a bunch of maps and Annabell held on for dear life.

Outside; Aerrow and Finn were shooting talons left and right, but there seemed to be no end to them...even if they all sucked at fighting. Luckily they were having the upper hand, and the two boys remained untouched and were even making a game out of it. Counting who could shoot the most talons our of the sky.

Until Aerrow's skimmer was hit by a red blast of energy.

"The Dark Ace." said Aerrow in a low voice turning to see the man flying just a few feet behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pesty Storm Hawks." He said Cooley.

"What do you want?" shouted Aerrow.

"We just want the girl you have on board your ship and we'll be on our way." He replied in a smooth tone.

"You'll have to go through us first." said Aerrow, more to himself than the other man, while pulling out his weapons in preparation for battle.

Back on the Condor; Junko was also shooting random talons on his cannon, there seemed to be no end to them, but they were holding up just fine thanks to Storks swift flying.

"Well we're doomed." Stork said simply, dodging the more larger attacks from the talons.

"If we could just figure out what they want then maybe..." Piper paused and looked over at Annabell.

"Maybe what?" asked Annabell. "What do they want?"

"Your crystal." said Piper. "That crystal might be what there after so if we make a decoy then maybe we could lure them away."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Annabell. Though she was more curious as to how Piper came to that conclusion.

"Like this." Piper took out a shiny olive green rock that slightly resembled her crystal.

"That does look like the crystal." said Annabell. _"Did she just conveniently have that lying around?"_

"Yup. Now, let's see if they'll take our bait. It should work if it's what they're after." said Piper as she ran towards her heliscooter.

"So you were just making assumptions?" Annabell sighed to herself. But then again, that is all the two had to go on.

Aerrow and the Dark Ace were still in battle when Piper came out on her heliscooter and held up the rock.

"Looking for this?" she asked causally.

Everyone looked at Piper and saw the 'Crystal'. She put it in a small canon and fired it in a random direction and the remaining 20 or so talons followed it. That must have been what they were after then.

Aerrow, Finn, and Piper surrounded the Dark Ace.

"You haven't seen the last off me." he said before flying after his talons. Knowing he couldn't fight the three of them off at once.

The trio returned to the Condor and hastily flew it off in the opposite direction hoping to get as far from the cyclonians as possible.

"Jeez, they sure flew off in a hurry." commented Junko when the group returned.

"They want her crystal." said Piper. "I mean, they flew after my decoy so it's a likely conclusion."

"That's not what I heard from the Dark Ace." said Aerrow. Everyone turned their attention to their captain, urging him to explain.

"Not to freak anyone out or anything but. He said he wanted "the girl" so I'm assuming he was referring to you Annabell." Everyone turned to Annabell after Aerrow's information.

There was silence. Annabell gulped. What would the Dark Ace want with her? Was it because she had the crystal? She was sure it was just because of the crystal. Why else would they race after it? I mean. She's just a normal girl right?

"I have no idea what Cyclonia would want with me...but then again I can't remember anything." Annabell looked at her feet. She was starting to feel bad about lying.

"Well it's a good thing we helped you then." said Aerrow. "We won't let them get you."

"Thanks Aerrow. Everyone." Annabell brought her head back up and smiled at everyone.

"Now that we've escaped, what's our next move?" asked Piper.

"Well we could go to Terra Atmosia I'm sure they'll know something about you." suggested Junko.

"And maybe something about this crystal." Annabell added.

"Stork. set course for Terra Atmosia." said Aerrow.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done and complete. Not a very climatic battle, but I'm not that great at them. Working on it but aerial battles aren't my forte.

I fixed the ending too...I just realized that I had the Dark Ace told Aerrow what they were after. Sorry guys. I really need a beta reader or something to help me find these mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to the 3rd installment of "Superstitious Shock"! Must be something good about it if you've come this far. Hopefully I can keep your interest. I'm really starting to regret my decision of doing a 3rd person POV story. But I'll stick with it. Can't live my whole life writing first person

I do not own Storm Hawks. Enjoy!

* * *

_"So I'm going to Terra Atmosia to find out my identity. Do I have an identity here? I'm scared to find out. I hope they say I don't exist...that would be a huge mess, I mean a second identity in dream/fantasy land? I don't need that kind of stress. Why won't I wake up!"_ Annabell thought to herself with her hands on her face, massaging her temples.

"Are you ok?" asked Aerrow.

"I'm fine, just nervous to find out who I really am." Annabell once again lied.

"I guess it would be...It probably feels like you've been raised by poor people and then your poor parents tell you they aren't your parents and now you're on a quest to find out who your real parents are." said Junko.

"Interesting analogy there Junko." said Piper.

"Are we there yet?" complained Finn.

"Oh no, don't start that again. Because if you do. I swear I'll leave you on the next Terra we visit!" threaten Stork.

"Calm down you two, it's only another couple of hours more." said Aerrow.

_"A couple hours of TORTURE...I feel really icky for lying but if I tell the truth they'll probably think I'm crazy...or I have some crazy disease. depends on whatever goes through Storks paranoid head..."_ Annabell thought hitting her head on the table.

"Hey Annabell may I run some more test on your crystal?" asked Piper.

"Knock yourself out." replied Annabell handing the crystal to Piper who took it to her lab.

"Seriously are you ok? You seem...I don't know...depressed." Said Aerrow sitting down next to her.

_"You have NO idea." _Thought Annabell but kept that thought to herself. "Just a lot on my mind I mean who wouldn't be if they had a whole bunch of unanswered questions."

"I see what you mean." said Aerrow.

"You know what would make this trip more fun?" asked Finn.

"We're not having a disco party." said Stork.

"Aww come on! Then how about a-"

"NO! No disco parties, BBQ parties, rock parties, dance parties, and especially NO ROLLER SKATING PARTIES!" shouted Stork with his left eye twitching at the end.

Finn sunk down into his seat and went into pout mode. Annabell stifled a laugh, wanting to know what happened at the last, and probably only, roller skating party.

"Is it always this crazy?" Annabell whispered to Aerrow smiling from trying to hold off a laugh.

"You get use to it...eventually." replied Aerrow returning the smile.

So after a REALLY long flight they finally arrived at Terra Atmosia, which was also a LOT bigger than the T.V. Show led on.

_"It really is a lot different from the T.V. Version..it seems...I don't know...more real."_ Annabell thought to herself. Taking in the scenery. No 3D or CGI animation, just real life.

"The council is this way ." said Aerrow and they all started walking to the center of the Terra.

Along the way we got a bunch of stares and some kids coming over saying hello and asking for autographs. I guess it was because they were the Storm Hawks. Saving the world all the time must give them a lot of publicity.

"You sure they'll be able to find out who she is I mean she could come from a Terra of outsiders or something." Suggested Junko. He seemed to have a lot of crazy ideas. But Annabell knew he wasn't trying to be mean, he was just creative.

"Well then if they have nothing on her we'll just have to check off a bunch of Terra's and check the ones that have human inhabitants." replied Piper. Though Annabell didn't think they were actually going to do that. Just something to get him to calm down.

"And don't worry, we'll get you home. You can count on us." said Finn putting an arm around Annabell's shoulders.

"Um...thanks?" said Annabell nervously while taking Finn's arm off her using her index finger and thumb.

The group entered the Council's office. It was a giant room with checkered tile, a tall ceiling, and a big desk on the other side of the room. Annabell was taking a look at all these details while the team approached the elderly man at the desk.

"Ah, Storm Hawks. Welcome to Terra Atmosia! How may I be of assistants?" he asked kindly.

_"Oh now he gives them respect."_ Annabell thought sarcastically remembering the first episode where they were turned down and made fun of.

"Well we found this girl (Annabell gave a weak smile and waved a bit at the sound of her name) her name is Annabell and she seems to have lost her memory." Aerrow explained.

"So we were wondering if you had any information on her. Like family, friends, or home Terra." Piper joined in.

"Anything other than her name?" the old man asked.

"My name is Annabell...I'm 13...I'm a human...that's about it..." said Annabell stating the obvious.

"Well that does narrow it down a little bit but...It'll take awhile to find anything." He replied.

_"What part of _memory lost _does this guy not understand."_ Annabell thought to herself. "Take your time sir I don't expect a miracle." said Annabell trying to be polite.

"Yes. Well I'll contact you once our investigation is complete." He replied waving us off.

The Storm Hawks and Annabell left the building without another word. Annabell just guessed they didn't want to deal with him. She didn't want to either.

"So...we're stuck here till something comes up?" asked Finn making sure he knew what was going on.

"You guys don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure busy heroes like you guys have things to do." Said Annabell, her plan for avoiding the truth still in the works.

"It's still not safe to be alone." said Aerrow, clearly he didn't understand how Annabell's plan was supposed to go.

"I'll stay behind with her. We girls have to stick together." said Piper.

"Right. We'll be back as soon as we can." said Aerrow and the boys left.

~~~Later~~~

Piper and Annabell were taking a walk in silence. Annabell still felt awkward around her. But then again she was a shy person.

_"I have to tell her the truth. It's killing me. Besides she a reasonable person right? Trying never hurt. Ok Annabell take a take a deep breath."_

"Piper." Annabell spoke up.

"Hm?" she responded looking over to Annabell.

"There's...There's something I need to tell you." said Annabell stopping in her tracks. She was very hesitant. But her plan was obviously not going according to plan and she really need to do something before things got real bad and confusing. Besides, it's only a dream right?

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I lied. I didn't lose my memory. I just...I thought if I told you the truth you'd think I was crazy." Annabell explained fiddling with her fingers. How exactly was she going to word this?

"Why would I think you're crazy? What really happened?" Piper seemed to be a bit curious now, but you could feel a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"You promise not to call me crazy?" begged Annabell.

"Sure." Agreed Piper.

"Ok...I'm not really from this world. Dimension maybe. In my world you guys and this world is just a cartoon. So I kind of freaked a bit and I lied to you guys and put you through all this trouble. I'm really sorry." Annabell explained. Not even carefully choosing her words, probably sounded like a bunch of jumbled words for poor Piper.

"Another Dimension?" said Piper, with her hands on her hips. Making sure she heard Annabell right. Annabell responded with a nod.

"That's pretty cool. So were only like a TV show in your Dimension? That's weird. So you've seen all our adventures?" she asked.

"_Ok. So either she believes me, or she's pretending to believe me because I told her not to think I'm crazy, when she actually does."_

"I know that and much more. I know what happens in the future but I can't tell you. It would probably be a bad thing." said Annabell.

"Does something bad happen?" asked Piper a bit worried.

"Well...yeah...if I tell you it could help but then the future will change and it wouldn't feel right altering the time line." replied Annabell.

"This so interesting! But if you're from another world how do you explain getting that crystal?" Annabell was silenced by her question. How did she acquire it? Well...now she thought she was crazy too.

"I don't know." shrugged Annabell completely stumped.

"Well the guys should be back soon and we should go meet them by the landing dock and then you should explain to them. I mean they did help you too" Piper suggested, receiving a nod from Annabell. She had messed up. But after everything that was going on, she wasn't really thinking of consequences, heck, she thought she was still in a dream.

The two girls made their way to the landing dock while Annabell explained to her about her "Dimension".

"So you guys have cars and not skimmer." said Piper.

"Yup. We have a lot more land connected together so we don't need skimmers. I mean we can fly but it's expensive." explained Annabell.

"That must be a bit more easier" said Piper and Annabell nodded. "Oh here they are!"

The Condor came down and landed softly on the designated landing pad and the boys, exception of Stork, exited the ship.

"You can explain however you want, I won't butt in." Piper whispered to Annabell and she nodded.

So Annabell explained everything to the boys and they took it pretty well. Probably because Piper was there to reassure them.

"Another dimension eh? That's pretty sweet." said Finn.

"Yeah and we're TV stars!" cheered Junko and they high five'd each other.

Ok, so either they all thought she was crazy and didn't want to admit or they believed her. But then again she was in dream world...there are images of her subconscious so of course they believe her.

In the mist of the commotion the group was making, a guy walked up to them dressed up like a guard or maybe a knight.

"The council has summoned you." he said. The group nodded and were escorted back.

~~~The Council~~~

"Ah Storm Hawks welcome back." said the old guy in charge. I don't remember his name, or if they gave him a name. But then again it didn't matter to Annabell, she didn't like him.

"Any news sir?" asked Aerrow, taking leadership of the situation

Annabell knew the guy was going to say no because...well she's not from this world, dimension, what'cha wanna call it. But her breath still caught in her throat in anticipation.

"Well. Here's what we found."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to make a horrible attempt at a Cliffhanger here! Not as good as the ones in Sherlock...Any way, I got rid of the POV change. I'm not sure why I did that...but it's gone now...


	4. Chapter 4

First I'd like to thank a few people

Thank you to: nightmaster000, medowgirl12345, and Syryill for giving me a story idea!

Thank you to: Who ever voted in the poll!

A/N: Okey dokey! The results are in and the plot has been set! Now let's all cross our fingers and hope I don't epically fail this story like I did with my stupid Yu-gi-oh one xc...I deleted it. (Insert evil laugh)

I do not own Storm Hawks

* * *

"We didn't find anything. There aren't even any missing person reports." The man explained looking through some papers in front of him.

_"I thought so..." _Annabell thought to herself in a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry to be of no help but I have other things to attend to so please be on your way." said the man waving them off as he left to a back room assumed to be his office.

"Translation; Get out I have better things to do." said Annabell. Radarr nodded in agreement

"Well at least that means you don't have a double life in Atmos." said Junko.

"True. I was thinking about that. Good thing I don't." said Annabell as the group left the building. But then it occurred to her again that she hoped she didn't have another life and this, being her dream world, responded to that. Why did she worry so much?

"But I can't help but wonder." said Piper taking out the green crystal. "Why do the Cyclonians want this crystal? And how did you get it if you're not from here?"

Annabell replied with a shrug. "Heck I'm still wondering how I got here in the first place."

"Well whatever happened, the Cyclonians are definitely up to something and we have to find out what." Aerrow said firmly.

"Oh great he's going all hero mode again." complained Finn rolling his eyes.

"What about Annabell?" asked Junko.

"We should take her with us. She's got nowhere else to go." suggested Piper

"Yes, we'll take her with. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave her here alone. After all, from the last encounter with the Dark Ace he wanted more then the crystal" agreed Aerrow.

So the Storm Hawks plus Annabell boarded the Condor and left Atmosia and filled Stork in on the situation.

"Great now we can all die from new inter-dimensional diseases!" Stork exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. Everyone rolled their eyes in response.

"Here. I think this belongs to you." said Piper sitting down next to Annabell while handing the crystal back.

"I'm not sure if it does." said Annabell and examined the olive green crystal in her hand.

"I didn't find much on it. It wasn't in my books or notes." said Piper.

"But if Cyclonis sent the Dark Ace out to take it then it must be valuable." said Aerrow with a hand on his chin in thinking mode with Radarr perched on his shoulders

"Well maybe they're linked or he knew she had the crystal." suggested Junko.

"Who knows. But it's definitely something worth looking into." said Aerrow.

The small conversation went quiet and Finn went in to make some small talk "So, your names Annabell?"

"Yeah I believe I already explained that." replied Annabell. "Why?"

"Well it's such a mouth full. We should give you a nickname!" suggested Finn.

"Yeah! That's a good idea." agreed Junko clapping his hands.

"Well, back home they called me Annie but I don't really like it" said Annabell.

"How about Anna. It just takes off an extra syllable." said Piper.

"I agree." Annabell nodded in agreement.

"It works. Just two syllable and easy to remember." said Finn.

"Well guys we got a recon mission to do tomorrow. So let's rest up." announced Aerrow coming back to the group.

_"Sleep is the last thing on my mind. Why is everything so complicated now?"_ Anna complained in her head.

"We have one unoccupied room for you to stay in." said Piper to bring Anna out of her thoughts. And the the two left the hanger as Piper led her to the empty room

"Thanks Piper. I hope I won't be too much of a bother to you guys." said Anna. "Especially with your mission tomorrow."

"Nah it's ok. We'll just be out patrolling the area. But I'm sure you could help Stork by watching the Condor." suggested Piper.

"I guess. We'll I'm gonna try and sleep. See you in the morning." said Anna.

The two exchanged their good nights and Anna crawled into the bed on the opposite side of the room.

_"...I wonder if Dad knows I'm gone? Or...if time even moved back home. Heh, I've seen way to many sci-fi movies."_ Thought Anna before falling asleep.

Anna woke up sooner or later. But she was still on the Condor.

"I guess this really is happening..." Anna mumbled to herself. Then she shook her head. "No...this is all a dream, a really good one.

After messing with her hair she got up and walked onto the bridge where everyone (Except Finn and Junko) was making plans for today's mission.

"Good morning." said Anna walking up.

"Sleep well?" asked Aerrow.

"Pretty comfortable. I've never slept in a...ship before." Anna replied.

Finn and Junko entered the room then and they were all filled in on the plan.

They landed in a secluded part of an low inhabitant Terra and everyone besides Stork and Anna left to do their part of the mission.

"So you want me to be look out?" asked Anna.

"Yes just look through this and make sure no one finds us." Stork explained pulling down the scope.

Anna nodded and looked through. Nothing but sky and clouds. It was like that for awhile till the communicator came on.

"How's the mission going?" Stork asked.

"Good. There's nothing here except a trashed cyclonian skyride. We're heading back now." Aerrow replied and the communication cut off.

"Why did they need to do recon here?" Anna asked Stork, taking her attention away from the scope.

"Oh you know. Suspicious cyclonian activity. Same as always." He replied in a bored voice.

"I see..." said Anna and she looked through the scope again but this time it wasn't clear skies. It seemed to be many, many red dots every where.

"Uh...Stork...we got company." said Anna pulling away from the scope again.

"What?" exclaimed Stork taking the scope and looked through it. After that he turned to the communicator and tried to contact Aerrow and the others but they must have been in a dead zone because all that came back was static.

The ship started swaying and Anna almost fell but she held on to the scope and looked through it once more.

"Cyclonians...They're like a Mosquitoes and don't know when to quite..." Anna muttered to herself. "I guess we're in a bad situation."

"Bad situation?...no...we're doomed." said Stork in his trade mark "We're doomed" voice.

A blast of energy hit the top of the ship creating a giant hole in the roof of the condor and a bunch of Cyclonians dropped in with their staffs pointed at Stork and Anna.

"Yup...definitely doomed." he conformed.

Stork and Anna slowly backed up as the cyclonians approached them till they where backed against the window. That's when things just got worse. The Dark Ace entered the scene.

_"We're screwed now." _thought Anna.

"So you thought you would be able to get away did you?" The Dark Ace said taking a few steps towards them making them want the take a few steps back if it weren't for the window.

Stork and Anna stayed quiet. When you're at a disadvantage you really don't want to piss off the guy that could kill you.

"Why don't you just come along quietly and we won't have to do this the hard way." as He continued walking towards them pulling out his blade with the red crystal energy blazing through it.

"Sorry Dark Ace, but we like doing things the hard way." said Aerrow as he and the rest of the Storm Hawks entered the scene.

The Dark Ace and the talons turned to face the other Storm Hawks and Stork along with Anna took this distraction to sneak away...but Dark Ace, with his 6th sense, blocked their escape path with his blade.

"Take care of them. I'll get the girl." said Dark Ace and his group of talons raised their weapons and started inching towards the Storm Hawks.

Stork and Anna were backed up against the giant window with a blazing red blade near their necks. Stork was shaking in fear. But not Anna. She was frozen on the spot. Still processing what was going to happen and what she should do.

Without thinking, Anna slowly tried to slide away from the blade. She didn't get far though, the Dark Ace had turned around and grabbed her by neck and lifted her above the ground an inch or so practically choking her. Anna's reflexes kicked in and she grabbed his hands to keep her from chocking.

"Let..go.." Anna chocked out kicking the air.

He laughed a bit. She always hate that little laugh of his it made her want to kick something in irritation. He moved his blade away from Storks neck and the relived Stork fainted.

Anna tried to peek over at Aerrow and the others but they were buried in Talons and she was losing air in her lungs quickly.

"What's the matter Reneissa? Did you really think running away would solve all you problems?" He whispered in her ear.

She was froze right there in shock. If she wasn't fighting for air, she'd would have raised an eyebrow at him. _"Reneissa? What the?...who the heck is Reneissa! He must have the wrong person..."_ She thought. Now trying even harder to get free. Most of her kicks were aimed at the Dark Ace and it didn't work out so well.

"Well just take our leave." He said smoothly and he got on his skimmer along with Anna in his grasp. She thought she heard someone shout her name, or at least what she thought was her name, when the skimmer took off but everything was starting to go black from lack of air and she was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave it there. Heh, What an unoriginal ending. I'm just good at disappointing. And especially the name I came up with...Man I suck at coming up with girl names! But anyway I again, got rid of the POV change. I don't want to confuse people and personally I usually like to read things in one POV, but sometimes there are good ones. Till the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Reneissa its pronounce (Ra – ness – a) in case you wanted to know that...Don't ask about the 'i' cause I'm not sure why I put in "i" in there...I just like "i's"...they're cool.

Freaking hate this name still. I regret it.

I do not own Storm Hawks

* * *

Anna woke up sometime later. Not sure how much later because there was no clock in this dark damp metal cell. That she apparently had woken up in.

Rubbing her head as she slowly sat up and looked around. It was the size of a broom closet with no windows except for the small one with bars on the door. The walls where a hard maroon red colored metal that wasn't the most comfortable to sit on.

Now on her feet, she went to the door and look out. Nothing but other cells along a long dull yellowish metal hall way.

"I must be in the 'Dungeon'" Anna said putting quotations on "Dungeon"

Sighing, she leaned against the door and slid into a sitting position. _"This is bad...why do they want me? They could have taken the crystal...or do they know I'm from Earth and they want information...nah that's stupid._

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. _"This is really bad..."_

~~Storm Hawks~~

The Talons had all left. They were busy fixing the roof and trying to wake Stork up.

"This looks bad...do you guys think that the crashed Cyclonian vehicle is linked to this?" Piper asked.

"It's possible. I mean there wasn't even a body so that would make a missing person." said Aerrow.

"But didn't they say no one was missing? So it couldn't have been a prisoner trying to escape." said Junko.

"This really is a mystery." said Aerrow putting a hand to his chin.

"Maybe it was one of the talons trying to escape?" Finn suggested.

"Nah...They're to afraid too..." Aerrow trailed off and everyone, but the unconscious Stork, looked at him "What about Anna? And her that Crystal of hers?"

"They must linked. Maybe She's the only one who can use the crystal so they need her." Piper suggested. "I mean back in the lab when I was first examining it, She was able to catch it before it fell without even touching it."

"Who knows but were the Storm Hawks, and she needs help. So let's do our duty and sneak onto Cyclonia to free her." Said Aerrow in his serious, leader tone.

Everyone nodded, woke Stork up, and started to work on a plan

~~~Back to Anna~~~

It felt like hours went by before the door at the end of the hall opened. Anna quickly stood up and peeked out the window to see a couple talons and... "Snipe." Anna muttered lowly recognizing the over grow man with the purple hair.

Anna knew she wouldn't be able to fight back or get past him if he opened the door and backed up to the far end off the cell before cell door opened up.

"Hello. Welcome home." He said. "Master Cyclonis wishes to speak with you about your little escape."

_"What? What is he talking about? I've never been on Cyclonia...Or Atmos for that matter! They have to have the wrong person!" _Anna thought trying to back up further but she was up against the wall and the door was blocked by Snipe's huge body and the other 2 talons.

"And if I don't?" Anna asked carefully.

"I'm afraid you don't have that choice." he replied with a smirk.

~~~Sorry for so much switching but...back to Storm Hawks~~~

After the roof was fixed up they headed off towards Cyclonia and made sure everyone knew their part of the rescue mission.

"Alright, we're going in through the bottom again. But this time we'll make sure the Condor doesn't get stuck like last time." Said Aerrow. "Once we're inside we'll split into two groups. Finn, Junko. You'll look through the cells. Piper, Radarr and I will scope the other places."

Everyone nodded and prepared as they snuck into one of the pipes near the bottom of Cyclonia. They parked the ship in the shadows and the two teams went up one of the pipes and went their separate ways.

~~~Anna/Reneissa~~~

Anna was forced to follow Snipe who was in front of her and the two talons in the back. She was surrounded and couldn't run. But then again she also really wanted to know what was going on.

_"Either I really do have a double life...or Cyclonians are idiots."_ Anna thought as she followed them down the endless hallways.

After a bit of walking they came to this big door and Snipe knocked on it a few time and waited till someone on the other side gave permission to enter.

_"Whoa...Cyclonis looks even more different in real life then on T.V...but she still has the evil vibe." _Anna thought as they stopped in front of her.

"We brought our little escapee." said Snipe and he pushed Anna in front of him.

"Well little Reneissa. Welcome back. Did you really think that you could just run away?" She laughed a little in triumph...it would send shivers down your spine.

"I...uh..." Anna was really nervous right now and a little afraid to speak back. She has seen what Cyclonis is capable of. Anna was completely powerless while Cyclonis could easily put her in the hospital...or worse.

"Well it's not important now. We're going to continue with our little project...but with a little more cooperation from you. And any more rebellions or escape attempts from you will not go unpunished." she said turning away.

_"Wait? What project? And what does she need me for?" _Anna was confused, her eyebrows were knitted together.

"I...you...think...I think you have the wrong person." Anna finally spoke up, stuttering a bit. Cyclonis turned back to face Anna at this.

"Excuse me?" She seemed to demand an explanation rather than ask for one.

"I...I'm not this Reneissa person you keep talking about. I-" Anna was having a hard time choosing her words... She didn't want to give this woman her real identity. Even though Anna was only a year younger than her, she couldn't keep herself together.

"I see you may have hit your head during your little crash." She replied. "Memory loss is going to cause a huge delay in this project but I have ways to fix this."

Anna frowned at this. She wasn't sure what else to say to make her understand without giving to much information.

"No...I'm Anna...not Reneissa...You definitely have the wrong person." She tried.

"Oh really. Then how do you have this?" She asked taking the olive green crystal off Anna's neck..

"I...uh...found it?" Anna replied weakly. She had forgot about that crystal. She wasn't really even sure where it came from or what it does.

"Honestly Reneissa, I thought we trained you to be a better liar." Cyclonis said. "This is an important key factor in our project remember."

"No..." Anna replied quietly.

"We're going to have to fix your memory before we continue this." She turned to the machine behind her and placed the crystal in one of the claws. "Snipe take her back to her room."

Snipe and the talons saluted and they pushed Anna off back to the hallway and down to another room.

"She's seems to have planned this escape a little better than we expected." Said The Dark Ace coming out of the shadows after Anna and the talons left the room.

"Yes, I'd expect nothing more from her. But she still needs more training." Cyclonis replied.

~~~Let's check on Finn and Junk~~~

Finn and Junko have looked though many of the cells and most were empty.

"I don't think she's here." said Junko.

"Well...let's try this way." said Finn trying to keep positive and the two walked off down a random hallway.

~~~Ok not much happening there but Maybe Aerrow, Radarr, and Piper are having more luck~~~

Aerrow, Radarr, and Piper we sneaking around looking in random rooms for any clues.

"Aerrow in here." said Piper.

The three had stumbled across what looked to be library or an office.

"Books?" Aerrow gave Piper a confused look.

"Maybe they have a book with records. Or plans. Maybe even something on that crystal." Said Piper her voice was filled with a bit of excitement

Aerrow nodded. "Let's make this quick as possible."

The three skimmed over all the books. There was maybe 100 to 200 books at most so there wasn't a whole lot to look through. And there wasn't anything too useful there either.

Piper decided to check over by the desk in the back of the room and went behind it to find a filing cabinet and dug through it. Surprised at at what she found.

"Aerrow! Come here!" Piper yelled in a whisper and Aerrow ran over while Radarr scurried.

"Look at this. It's a file on everyone here on Cyclonia!" She said. Looking at the picture clipped to on each file by a paper clip.

"That can come in handy later but we need to-"

"Aerrow...Look at this one." said Piper interrupting Aerrow before handing him one of the manilla folders.

"Is that...Anna?" he said looking at the picture.

"It looks like but...it says Reneissa" Said Piper opening the folder.

"This is starting to get confusing." said Aerrow scratching his head in confusion.

There was a noise and the door opened. And the three storm hawks quickly put the file back, closed it, and hid under the desk getting a low view of the newcomer.

_"Master Cyclonis..." _Piper and Aerrow thought peaking over at the girl whose back was to them.

Master Cyclonis walked over to the one of the bookshelves that contained many books on crystals and pulled one of them off and flipped through it's pages.

It seemed she found whatever it was she was looking for and left but not before looking over at where Aerrow and Piper where hiding like she had a feeling someone was there but shrugged it off and left.

The two came out of their hiding spot and went back to the file cabinet and took out Reneissa's file.

"Name: Reneissa, Age: 10, Hair: Brown, Eyes: green, Status: Missing." said Piper listing some of the basic information listed on the I.D. Paper.

"I thought Anna was thirteen?" said Aerrow.

"She is but it looks like she's been missing for a few years." said Piper.

Aerrow turned on his communicator. "Finn, Junko come in."

"What's up?" Finn voice came through the device.

"Any luck?" Aerrow asked.

"Nah, we've check every cell they're all empty." Finn replied before pausing. "Well they are now."

"Right. Well meet back up at the Condor and try another area." said Aerrow. Smiling at the fact that they were able to help out a few other people.

"Roger that." Finn replied and the line went dead.

"Let's move." said Aerrow turning to Piper who nodded in response.

The three left and head back towards where they left the Condor along with the file.

~~~While they start to do that let's see how Anna is doing~~~

Anna was in a nice size room. It had only a ceiling fan lighting the room and no windows. It looked like a regular bed room, only with metal walls and floors.

"Maybe I can find a clue in here..." Anna muttered to herself and started looking through the different drawers in the dresser. "Clothes...clothes...more clothes...a box?

Anna pulled a small wooden box out of the top drawer of the dresser and inspected it. There was no special design and and the box didn't look very well crafted. She lifted the lid and found blank pictures.

"Whoa...what's up with that? Maybe they didn't develop well...but then why would someone keep them then?" She asked herself and dug near the bottom.

There was a folded piece of paper and Anna took it out and unfolded it.

_"If you are reading this then Cyclonia must have recaptured you and took you back. Now they're talking to you about things that you don't remember happening. You're wondering why they're calling you "Reneissa" instead of your real name. This note contains the answers you seek. Please let no one find this and after reading this burn it and make sure no one else finds this."_

Anna paused there. She took in the paragraph she just read. Then she heard more foot steps and quickly put the blank photos back in the box and then put the box back in to the drawer under all the clothes.

She stood in the middle of the room and stuffed the note in her pocket. And watched the door.

* * *

A/N: And so ends another chapter. Another cliffhanger, like, thing...Again I took out the POV changes because I need to stop being lazy and practice 3rd Person!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6! Yeah! Look at this story develop! Well I know you're into this to some degree if you're this far. Thank you for coming and I hope you stay till I finish it...Hopefully I can do that soon.

I do not own Storm Hawks

* * *

The Foot steps got closer and Anna felt her stomach twist as the door opened and something slipped inside.

"Radarr?" Anna said in surprise as the fuzzy blue creature crawled in. "Where's everyone else?"

After she said that Piper and Aerrow came in.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked putting her hands on Anna shoulders, a look of general concern on her face. Anna nodded in response and smiled.

"We better get going before someone finds us." said Aerrow looking back out at the hall. The four of them quietly ran through the halls till they came to the end where Finn and Junko were standing.

"This place isn't that well guarded. The only thing we heard was you guys running down the hall." said Finn.

"Still we have to be careful. There still might be a trap." said Aerrow, with a nod in agreement from Radarr, and the group continued to sneak their way back to the Condor.

For some reason the halls were quiet and empty and that sent chills down Anna's back. She has seen plenty of movies where bad things happen when things get quiet.

"Does anyone get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Anna asked no one in particular.

"Nah the Cyclonians just don't have good security." said Fin casually walking down the halls.

"Finn! Watch were you st-" An alarm started wailing "-ep...you idiot! Now look what you've done!" Piper shouted at Finn who smiled sheepishly in return.

"Let's move!" Aerrow commanded and they all took off running. Talons swarmed from what seemed out of nowhere. Everyone started taking random turns running down hallways with talons right behind them shooting energy from the crystals on their staffs.

And after much running and fighting through different crowds they finally climbed into the Condor and took off. But not with out a few talons chasing them on skimmers.

"Don't worry, Finn and I got this." said Junko and the two started firing energy out of canons.

Stork sped up the Condor and they soon lost the talons and everybody relaxed a bit. "Sorry about that guys. It's my fault about what happened." said Anna.

"Don't worry about it we're the Storm Hawks it's what we do." said Finn giving her his famous smiled.

"But we'd like to ask you a few things if you don't mind." Aerrow added. You could hear the serious tone behind it.

"Sure I'll answer the best I can." said Anna. She wanted to be trusted by them and maybe get help with all the confusion.

"Well we found this file in one of Cyclonis' filing cabinets." said Piper and she set down a file in front of Anna.

"Whoa...this looks..just like me...Reneissa? That's what they all kept calling me. But I really don't know anything about this." Anna answered closing the file.

"Are you sure? Nothing ringing a bell? Because it looks like you are from here and you work for the Cyclonians." said Piper with an angry look.

"Piper please, I really don't. All I remember is growing up on Earth, I have no memories of ever being on Atmos." Anna said.

"This is strange and why would Cyclonis want you anyway. And according to the file you went missing about 3 years ago. Something must have happened." said Aerrow. Anna was glad no one seemed to be against her, just a little hesitant. She didn't blame them either, she would have been too.

Then she remember the note she had hidden. But it said not to tell anyone and she wasn't sure who even wrote it so she kept quiet about it before she made another mistake.

"I'm going to go get some rest if that's ok." Anna spoke up.

"Probably a good idea. Maybe something will come to you." said Piper and Anna nodded in response and left the deck back to the guest room.

Once she was safe inside the room with the door closed Anna took the note back out and read the first paragraph over again and continued.

_"If you are reading this then Cyclonia must have captured you and took you back. Now they're talking to you about things that you don't remember happening. You're wondering why they're calling you "Reneissa" instead of your real name. This note contains the answers you seek. Please let no one find this and after reading, burn it. Make sure no one else finds this. Especially Cyclonis."_

_"One thing you must know is that you are from Atmos and the memories from you other life are a lie. Just a dream. The world you know of doesn't actually exist and everything you remember of that life was made up by your imagination. I know it hurts to hear that but you and I would want to know the real truth."_

_"But you can get your memories back from your Atmos life but doing so will make you forget your dream life. I'll let you chose which one is more important to know. I know you'll chose the right one. About the crystal everyone is so interested in, I really don't know to much about it myself. I tried to look into it once but Master Cyclonis is making sure only she and I guess the Dark Ace knows what it is and does. I know how to activate it but I won't say it in case something happens to this letter. If you decide to get you memories back you'll know how. But I must be the only one who can use it's power since they haven't used it and they keep me around. I decided to go into hiding and somehow find out myself. It didn't work out so well so I thought if I could somehow get as far away from Cyclonia the better it will be for everyone else. I found a book to help me too. But I could only do it mentally which was better then nothing.. I could only come back if it was my deepest desire too and it must have been since you came back."_

_"I know that's not much help but the only info I'm certain of is that the crystal only responds to me. What it actually does and it's power I'm not sure of. Please get as far away from Cyclonia and Cyclonis as you can and make good allies. You and I both don't want to know what will happen."_

_Be careful and be safe, _

_Renessia_

Anna read over the note about a dozen times. She couldn't believe what she just read. "A lie? Wow...I'm good at telling myself gently." She said to herself. She turned it over and it seemed to be a map or something.

"Must be directions on how to get my memories back...but...I have no idea where this is. Maybe Piper can help. She's smart." Anna stood up and carefully folded the note, stuffed it in her pocket and left the room.

As Anna walked down the hall back to the bridge she was stopped by Junko. "Hey Anna want some dinner? I made it myself." He said proudly holding out a plate of...something...Not sure what it was but it twitched and Anna felt her stomach flip flop.

"Ah, thanks Junko. I'd love to but...I had prison food on Cyclonia and I need to find Piper so if you could tell me where she is it'd be appreciated." Anna said nervously carefully choosing her words so she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Alright more for us then!" He said gleefully chowing down on whatever it was. "Piper 's in her room. It's just down that hall to the right."

"Thanks Junko!" Anna smiled and hurried down the hall only to stop at Piper's door and knock twice.

"Come in!" Came Piper's voice on the other side of the door and Anna walked in with the door sliding open then closed behind her. That was still the coolest thing ever she thought. I mean sure a lot of store did it too but for someones bedroom? Much more convenient.

"What brings you to this side of the Condor?" She asked raising her goggles to her forehead.

"Well, when I was on Cyclonia...I found this note in the room I was in." Anna said slowly and handed the note to Piper. Piper took the note, unfolded it and read it over a few times.

"Wow. This explains a lot." Piper said in amazement.

"And on the back is a map. I thinks it's to my lost memories." Anna explained flipping the paper over and pointed to the X on the map.

"Let's get the gang together and make a plan." Piper smirked ready for the adventure that lay ahead of them. Anna nodded and returned the smirk.

Piper had gathered the group on the bridge and they all sat around the table with a giant piece of paper spread across it along with the note. They were discussing a good route to take that would give them less attention and away from any Cyclonian infested terras.

Anna sat back. These guys seemed to know what they were doing while she knew almost nothing about this world. Well, as much as one can know from watching the show.

There was a lot of discussion between everyone when they read the note. But it only made them believe Anna more and want to help out. Especially Aerrow with his Sky Knight nature of wanting to help others.

"Everyone understand?" Aerrow looked to each member of his team as he said this. Everyone nodded back. Ready for anything that came their way.

"Yeah I still think we shouldn't..." Stork went on mumbling how this was a bad idea about going through this one area where the clouds are supposed to more dense like thick fog.

"Don't worry Stork we know you can do it. Only the best pilot can get us through." Aerrow tried to assure him. And it boosted his confidence a little. Only a little.

"Thanks guys. Even after all this drama and confusion you're still willing to help me." Anna was having a hard time thanking them. No words seemed to be enough. But there was not much else she could do right now.

"Hey we're the Storm Hawks. It's our Job." Finn said all cool like while resting an arm on Anna's shoulder again. She was starting to get used to it and smiled back.

"So where exactly is this place we're going? Because even though we're looking for something I hid. I can't seem to think of a place I would want to hide it." Anna was nervous. They were in danger by going there and she didn't want to put there lives on the line just for some rock that holds all her old memories. She wasn't even sure if she want to take them back.

All her memories form her life on Earth she held dear to her. Her friends and family meant a lot. Whether it was a lie or not she wasn't sure if she wanted to give them up for a life she was trying to escape from. Because If she had to go to lengths like this to be safe why go back into the danger zone?

"Not sure. We haven't really been in this area that much. And this place is much more close to the wastelands then most other Terra. So it's possible it's dangerous and crawling with some dangerous animals." Said Piper.

"We'll be fine. When we get there you stay on the ship with Stork while we go look for the crystal. In case there is something dangerous it's best that we get out as soon as possible." said Aerrow. Anna smiled and nodded. Aerrow was always her favorite character. She loved his brave personality. But now was not the time to fan girl. She had to get serious and be prepared for the worst.

"Guys I'm still not sure about going after my memories." Anna spoke up realizing something.

"Why not?" Piper asked.

"Well it's just that. Well I think that Cyclonia let us get away." Anna wasn't sure how to word it so she just threw out the bottom line.

"What do you mean?" Aerrow asked wanting to here why she would come to this accusation.

"Well, think about it. They came after me twice to recapture me. And when you came to get me, it was quiet. No guards and no security. At least not until Finn tripped an alarm, but still. And then there's the note. I can only use the crystal. I know how to or at least I knew how to use it. Cyclonis must want me to get my memories back. She's letting us lead her to it." Anna tried explaining as best she could. She remembered Cyclonis mentioning she had a plan for her to get her memories back. Or maybe this was just her paranoia kicking in.

"That would make sense. I mean Cyclonis is some how always a step ahead." said Stork and Radarr nodded in agreement.

"Still we have to try. If we don't they'll come after us again. Let's stick to the plan and watch our surroundings carefully." said Aerrow. He knew the mission and was sticking to it. A true man of his words.

Anna wasn't sure how she felt at this moment. Happy? Sad? Confused? Scared? Guilty maybe. It was hard to describe these mixed emotions. But she kept a brave face for the road that lied ahead. She had to ready. She dragged them into this and was not going to let their efforts go to waste.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen next? Even I don't know. Let's see what ideas my brain gives birth too. I'll also try to remember Radarr more. I can't believe I keep forgetting him! Stork needs some more attention too.

I promise I'm going to finish. Even if it takes a long time. Thank you for those who are sticking with me. I know these are just "updates" but this desperately needed some.

I would love to have some feedback please! Constructive criticism or just a comment would be nice. No pressure though, I can track views and it's always nice to have those~ Till the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Welcome to chapter 7! (Only took a year...) But it's here! I shall start working on the next one as you read this one. I promise you won't have to wait until next year.

* * *

"What happened to your crystal anyway?" Piper asked. They had just drawn out their path and were only a few miles away from their destination.

"Master Cyclonis took it. Guess she didn't want me finding anything out about it." Anna shrugged. Then again, she might have stolen is back when she tried to escape as Reneissa. It was hard to talk about herself these days. But Anna didn't like to think too much on it.

"Well I guess as long she can't use it herself we don't have to worry about her using it." Piper was trying to stay positive. Anna hadn't realized how much she had been sulking lately. Whether is was stress, worry, or both.

"We should all get some sleep before we go searching, I want everyone rested and alert just in case Cyclonis does have a welcome party waiting for us." Aerrow announced bringing what might have been a sigh of relief from his crew.

It was dark outside the Condor, nobody has slept in a while and you could see it on some of their faces, especially Finn's...well he was actually sleeping right now, but the dark circles showed it wasn't pleasant. Anna really hadn't slept either, but she couldn't think about sleep yet. Not with the challenge that waited ahead.

But they strapped themselves to the closest terra, hidden under a cliff, and headed off to get some well deserved sleep. Only Anna didn't move from where she sat. Something was eating at her, it was most likely guilt and she need to get it off her chest.

Aerrow noticed her distress and took a seat next to her, "What's up?"

Anna took a deep breath, "I want to help tomorrow. I know you said I should wait on the ship but last time I did that...well you know what happened. Plus it's all my fault this is happening and I should be the one out there dealing with this- and..." Anna stopped realizing she was starting to rambled off and waited for a response.

"I know how you feel. And though I'm against having you go out there, seeing as you don't have fighting experience." Aerrow paused, he didn't want to sound like he was insulting her, Anna just nodded, he was right after all. "But if you need to then we'll make some tweaks in the plan to accommodate for one more person." Aerrow smiled.

Anna face broke out into a smile, she was almost ready to pounce on him into a hug and say "thank you" a million times. But that wasn't her. She wasn't one to jump on people she didn't know that well. Be it her favorite cartoon character or not.

"Thank you Aerrow, I'll follow every direction and be of as much help as I can." said Anna standing up.

"Get some sleep, we need everyone rested." Aerrow also stood up and the two bid each other a good night.

Anna slept really good that night. No nightmares thankfully, just blissful darkness. So how come when she woke up that morning, she felt tired and scared? Was it her nerves? Or possible a dream she couldn't recall? Whatever it was, Anna did her best to shake the feeling and got dressed and ready for the day.

There was a lot of activity going on around the Condor when Anna reached the bridge. Piper and Aerrow were going over the plans, Finn and Junko were readying the weapons, and Stork wasn't here. Anna guessed he was checking the Ship's engines or something.

"Good morning" Anna smiled making her way over to Aerrow and Piper.

"Morning." Piper replied.

"Okay, so we think for the mission that you should stick with Junko," Aerrow nodded over to Junko who waved in return. "He makes a good body guard in case we get into a troubling situation."

"Right." Anna nodded, she liked Junko and thought it would be fun, despite the many dangers that awaited them.

Stork then entered the room, covered in grease thus proving Anna's theory right. "She's in perfect condition now, good for flying through the skies." He said, more to himself than the others, as he crossed the bridge to the controls.

"Ok team, we've got the plan so let's move out." Aerrow went into Sky Knight mode and everyone nodded moving quickly to prep everything as Stork lifted the Condor into the air. It was a short flight and the Condor was quickly strapped under the Terra out of sight and the Storm Hawks (Minus Stork) bordered their skimmers, Anna with Junko. It was a tight fit but Anna was thin enough.

Though there was an X on the map, this Terra wasn't at all mapped out well, but they had the general area.

Once they were on top of the Terra they split up in to two groups. Piper, Aerrow, and Radarr went left while Junko, Finn, and Anna went right. The terra's only residents were wild animals so there were many trees, bushes, and other wild plants. The trees were ridiculously big, like a jungle, and their roots even stuck out of the ground and made giant arches. It all amazed Anna, who lived in an area with much smaller trees and less plant life.

She had to mentally slap herself a few times to remember what she was looking for. Wait. She never asked what the crystal looked like! That's a double mental slap.

"Do you guys know what this crystal is supposed to look like? Or at least it's color." Anna spoke up.

"It's a light greenish, bluish color." Finn replied.

"More like aquamarine." Junko corrected.

"Same thing." Finn rolled his eyes.

"That shouldn't be too hard to spot, something brightly colored like that would stand out in a dark colored jungle, right?" Anna never went on a scavenger hunt in the jungle before, she was sure not many people have back on "Earth". Now she had to put quotes on it. Weird.

"I think we'd have a better time finding it if we were up higher," Finn announced. "This tree will do just fine."

Anna and Junko stood in front of the tree and watched as Finn attempted to climb it. He made it maybe, 2 feet off the ground before he slid down the trunk and onto the ground. "Don't just stand there! Give me a boost." Finn complained standing up.

Anna and Junko glanced at each other, both shrugging before Junko went over to help Finn reach the nearest thick branch. "Are you sure about this Finn?" Junko asked nervously.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Finn said confidently as Junko lifted him up.

Anna walked over and stood next to Junko to watch this. She could tell this wasn't going to end well. Like most of Finn's plans.

Some how Finn was able to make it half way up the tree with no other problems. "Come on you guys, the view is much better up here...I mean, once you move these leaves." Finn called down from one of the high branches.

"Do you see the crystal?" Junko called back.

"Nope, nothing of the crystal kind." Finn squinted his eyes looking for anything that shined with an aquamarine color.

"Maybe it's buried, or hidden on the ground?" Anna suggested.

"I'll look from up here, you guys check the ground." Finn ordered before he crawled and climbed to another branch.

Anna and Junko nodded and then searched through bushes, under rocks, and roots of all kind. There wasn't any sign of it. In fact the jungle was pretty quiet. It gave Anna the chills.

"Have you noticed how quiet it is here Junko?" Anna spoke up.

"Hm, it is pretty quiet, maybe there aren't many animals in this area." Junko shrugged it off. But that didn't calm Anna's nerves.

After what seemed like hours of searching Finn, not so gracefully, joined them on the ground. "Geez, there's nothing here. Are you _sure_ this is the right place." Finn seemed a bit annoyed. But that could be because of the mosquito like bugs attacking his face.

"Piper said this is where the map leads too, and she's pretty much always right." said Anna.

"Of course." Finn rolled his eyes. Piper was always right and could never do wrong it seems.

"Maybe Aerrow and her found something?" Junko added, trying to keep everyone going.

"Don't you think they would have told us?" Finn stated matter-o-factly.

"Well let's keep looking, we haven't tried over there yet." Anna said pointing to a really rugged path.

"Nah, it's too dangerous. Why would a ten year old want to go in there to hid a crystal?" Finn rolled his eyes. Anna glared at his stupidity, he just _gave_ a perfectly good reason.

"Well if you don't want to, that's fine. But I'm going." with that Anna started to push her way through the thick foliage. She wasn't angry or frustrated, just determined.

Junko freaked a bit, his eyes darted between Anna, who he was supposed to be protecting if needed, and Finn, his bud and team mate. What was he supposed to do? "Finn...we shouldn't let her go in there alone." Junko said weakly.

"Are you crazy?" Finn practically shouted, his inner chicken showing. "There could be dangerous animals and man eating bugs in there!"

This only increased Junko's anxiety. Images of wild animals attacking Anna and giant bugs eating her filled his head. "Come on Finn!" He grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him in to the deep dense Jungle.

Anna was a bit ahead of them, but not by much. The density was too much for her and slowed her down, plus she was also digging through the bushes looking for the crystal. But nothing stood out.

Sighing to herself, she climbed up onto on of the taller roots and sat down. This was practically hopeless. Why did she have to make this difficult for herself? Because she was the one who wrote the letter and put the map on the back. Anna scratched her head in frustration and then looked up to the sky.

Except the sky was covered by the giant leaves from the trees. Anna didn't have time to complain. She had to find her memories so they could get out of here before the Cyclonians could get to them.

Quickly, now motivated, she got up and made her way deeper into the denser part of the jungle. It was maybe only forty or fifty feet farther before she reached the edge. Scariest thing ever. Anna peaked over the edge at the cloud line below. The ground must be miles below, covered with lava and monsters.

She gulped, Anna never liked heights, but the slight glistening from one in the jagged rocks below kept her attention. Could it have been? Even though she was probably a mile or two away from the X that was in the map. Though, her former self probably wasn't trying to mark the location, but the Terra itself.

"Oh I wish someone else was here with me..." Anna knew what she would have to do. She'd have to climb down to retrieve it. And that had every fiber in her body shaking.

Anna glanced behind her, but the thick bushes and leaves blocked most of her view. No one was near by. She looked back over the edge and took a deep breath. Slowly, but surly, she bent down and stretched her leg out to reach the first ledge below. She had to lower half her body before her toes could touch it, but she eventually lowed herself to the first ledge.

Her heart raced, the images of her falling played in her head. "You're okay, you're okay." she muttered to herself and started to lower herself to the next ledge, which was closer than the first.

It took maybe, 20 minuets for her to get down 4 ledges. Still about 3 or so more to go. The next one was a bit farther, she would have to climb down to get it.

"Okay, this was bad idea, a _very_ bad idea." She said to herself. "Come on, you can do it. It's very jagged and there are many places to hold on to and keep from falling, very easy." Anna kept talking to herself to motivate her as she put her first foot off the ledge.

Once she was holding onto the wall and off the ledge, she slowly started to climbed down, one limb at a time.

"Hand, hand, foot, foot, hand, hand, foot, foot," she repeated to herself as she slowly descended.

"Anna is that you?" a familiar voice called from above.

Anna lifted her head. "Aerrow! Piper!" she called up to the familiar faces.

"What are you doing?" Piper voice was full of worry.

"I- I think I found it." Anna replied, her body was shaking like crazy, her voice shaking with it.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." Said Aerrow, clearly unhappy about her being in a dangerous situation.

"No! I- I'm fine, just a f-few more feet and I c-can get it." Anna said back. She didn't want to trouble him. She was the one who put it there, so she was going to be the one to get it back.

"We'll throw a rope down once you have it, and we'll pull you back up." Aerrow seemed to settle with Anna getting the crystal on her own.

Anna nodded and continue to climb down, a little faster then before. Now that she had friends to give her more confidence.

After 10 minuets of more climbing and some encouragement from Aerrow and Piper, she was able to get to the ledge where the crystal lay.

It was wedge between two rocks and Anna had some trouble pulling it out, it took a few tugs but she was able to tug it free.

"I got it!" Anna called excitedly holding up the crystal.

"Oh good, saves us a lot of trouble doesn't it." came that all to infamous voice.

Anna froze and slowly turned to see the Dark Ace, once again, and a few talons on their skimmers flying towards them. The rope then dropped down and hit Anna, snapping her back to reality.

Quickly she tied the rope around her waist, fumbling a bit from the pressure, but she managed. Aerrow and Piper quickly started to pull Anna up. Of course it wasn't much of a picnic. Anna had to push herself away from different rocks and ledges that stood in her way. Plus the talons were shooting at them. An added bonus.

One blast actually managed to hit the rope, snapping it in half.

"Anna!" Aerrow called as Anna started to fall.

Thankfully, as by a miracle, she was saved by Finn. "Going my way?" he smiled. All of Anna's intestines were stuck in her throat muting her voice. She clung to Finn in her moment of shock, disregarding his comment before.

Finn gave a nod to Aerrow who sighed in relief. "Let's get back to the condor, quick!"

Finn explained quickly that he and Junko had gotten lost looking for her and ended up at the Condor, so they retrieved their skimmers to get around better look around at a faster pace. Which, thankfully for Anna, was a stroke of luck.

But of course this frustrated the Dark Ace, his response was to blast them out of the sky before they could reach the Condor.

Finn coaxed Anna to sit behind him so he could have better view for his blaster. Anna held his waist tightly, still pretty shaken up. And now she had blast of red energy buzzing past her head. Then she remembered why. The crystal and herself.

She was gripping it a little to hard and made it near impossible for her to loosen her grip. "S-sorry about earlier." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, right now let's take these talons out, buy Aerrow and them sometime to get their skimmers." Finn sounded confident, or maybe he was faking it. Anna guessed the latter because they were up against the Dark Ace. Aerrow and Piper were grounded until they could reach the Condor were they're rides were stored.

Hopefully that was soon. Because Finn may be a great shot (And took out most of the talons) but the Dark Ace was better at dodging. If it wasn't for Junko they would have been shot down in the first two minuets.

Junko was very good at keeping him busy, and that was basically their strategy. Keep the Dark Ace busy until the others get there. Which was taking longer than Anna had hoped, she was getting air sick from the skimmer. Too much excitement for her in one hour.

"We're in a bad situation, I don't think we can keep this up for much longer." Finn called to Junko.

"Let's head back to the Condor, they must be there now." Junko replied. Finn nodded. They couldn't hold off the Dark Ace, heck they were amazed they held him off as long as they did.

"He's catching up guys I think we should go into the trees." Anna suggested.

Finn and Junko shared a look before going along with the idea. Though they had to slow down for better maneuvering.

It seemed like the idea was working but the Dark Ace was just as good, nowhere seemed safe. Anna bit her lip slightly. The feeling of guilt coming back.

"Go on without me." said Anna.

"What?" Finn turned just slightly to see Anna slide off his skimmer and in to one of the thick bushes below.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all those who favorite this story, that means a lot to me~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: See, what did I tell you? Didn't have to wait a year! Now that my work load has thinned out...and I re-watched Storm Hawks to touch up on my knowledge. Though I did re-write this chapter. I just didn't seem very satisfied the first time around. So enjoy this newly re-written chapter~

I do not own Storm Hawks

* * *

Bushes are not as comfy as they might look, they are very deceitful. It took all of Anna's will power not to scream out in pain. But it was the best plan she could come up with to give the guys some time to regroup. She had tried to pick a time when Finn and her where out of the Dark Ace's line of vision to jump. Probably should have considered landing too.

Now she was lying (in a lot of pain) in a bush. Don't try this at home kids. It is NOT fun. Once the hum of the skimmers was distant she slowly managed her way out of the bushes' grasp and inspected the damage. Only a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. But it would be nice if every inch of her body didn't ache in pain from the rough landing. Thankfully they weren't flying at a millions miles an hour or it could have been much worse.

But now she had no idea where to go. Once the Dark Ace realized she, and the crystal, weren't with Finn he would come back to look for them. The best thing to do was to stay low, and hidden. Easy enough seeing as she was in a jungle, plenty of hiding places.

It was about midday now. They had arrived this morning and time seems to fly when you're running from Cyclonians. Surprisingly, the temperature didn't rise that much, but the humidity was practically choking Anna. Plus the part of being surrounded by heavy thick plants with little wind didn't help. She had never experience this before (Least as far as she knew from her Earth life) and hoped she would never have to again.

"I'm sweating like a...like...what would be the saying here? Do they even have pigs? " Anna muttered to herself. Her hair and clothes were sicking to her from sweat as she trudged on. It had only been 10 minuets in this extreme humidity and already she felt the need to pass out. But there was no time for that. The slight sound of leaves rustling caught her attention. She stiffened and glanced around getting a quick scan of the surrounding area. Nothing caught her attention, perhaps it was only a bit of wind. But in the situation Anna was in, she brought her guard up a bit more. Glancing in all directions as she continued.

There was no further noise from the leaves though. And Anna relaxed her shoulders and stiffened muscles but still kept up her suspicions. There were bound to be other cyclonians and she did _not_ want to run in to any seeing that she was unarmed. That's when she remember the crystal in her hand, and she brought it up to her line of vision, twisting it and inspecting it.

The crystal glowed faintly in her hand, and Anna could just feel the connection between them. But she was unsure about how to use it. Thankfully it wasn't automatic, Anna still wanted to weigh the pros and cons about regaining her memory.

What was it about her old memories that Cyclonis wanted so badly? Was there some valuable information? Nothing was mentioned in the letter to herself. It seemed unimportant for her to have them. The olive green crystal was responsive with or without them from the past experience on the Condor.

What secrets did this blue crystal hold? Or aquamarine as Junko specified. What was so important? More importantly, what _was_ up with the olive green crystal she had. You know, before it was taken by Cyclonis. What power did it hold and why was Anna the only one who could use it? She could possibly find out all the answers to these questions if she wanted to. All she had to do was switch her current memories with her old ones. And everything would become clear.

Or did she even want to? Anna was starting to over think. What if there was important information hidden in it? She could destroy the crystal right here and be done with it. No one would know then and that would hinder Cyclonis' plans. But then what? Cyclonis still needs her to use the olive crystal. Is she doomed to be a prisoner her entire life? Would she be able to go back to Earth? Her boring school life seemed much more fun. Though that was all fake. Just a dream. A dream she wish she could go back to.

Tears threatened to break from Anna's eyes. The pain of not knowing and being unsure was too much for a 13 year old to handle. A mix of pain, anger, and frustration began to build up and she kicked up some dirt to try and release some of the pent up emotions.

_*snap*_

Every muscle in Anna's body froze. That was definitely_ not _wind. The wind didn't go around snapping twigs like it rustled leaves. Slowly, Anna turned her head to the source of the sudden snap sound.

"Uh-oh." Anna squeaked at the giant beast before her eyes. It was a big jungle cat. Anna couldn't describe it for her gaze was locked on it's eyes. She could feel its low growl in her body. Everything refused to move, too enchanted by the beast's bright yellow eyes. They both stood there and stared, neither making a move. The predator before her seemed to scan her, wondering if she was a worthy meal. Its mouth opened, exposing white fangs and increased the volume of its growl. Signaling that it did indeed want her for lunch.

Anna had thought if she stood still it wouldn't feel threaten and try to attack her, but it must have been out looking for lunch. What bad luck. Without moving she scanned the area in her line of vision for a quick escape. Or at least some place of cover where the giant beast could not reach her.

To her left was a tree, one that was slanting a bit and reveled a small space under it. Taking a hopeful breath she quickly dashed over for it, the monster lunged at her first step. Anna dived despite all the signals of pain her body sent to her brain from the previous fall. Luckily the dive was enough to keep her from getting squished from one of the creature's giant paws.

Without a second thought she squeezed herself under the tree, it was a tight fit but Anna was small enough. It was like being under a bed, if you were lying on your stomach you were flat enough to fit.

The beast outside roared with frustration, his snack was being difficult but a mere tree was not going to stop him. Anna inched her way farther from the small entrance. The thought of getting dirt and mud or a bug crawling on her was clearing not on her mind as she pushed her self backwards. The monster started digging, trying to make the hole bigger so it could fit its large paw in and claw her out. Anna wanted none of that, her breathe started to quicken and small cries of fear escaped her lips.

"N-no, stay away! I'm not tasty, I swear!" She stammered as her back hit the back of the tree. Tears escaped her eyes as she looked around frantically for another exit. But none were to be found. She actually wished it was a Cyclonian she had run into. At least they didn't want to devour her...least she hoped not.

The dark fur covered paw was slowly inching it's way toward her. It's white colored claws extended for further reach. Anna arched herself backwards, trying to get as much distance as possible. She was only now seeing the stupidity in her escape route. But when you're in a situation like this, it's hard to think of all the possible outcomes. And Anna did not do well under pressure.

The sharp claws were only inches away when it was quickly pulled out. The beast let out a loud, piercing cry before it fell over onto it's side dead. Least, Anna assumed that or it was knocked out. She highly doubt it decided to take a nap after how close it was to stabbing her in the stomach.

There was silence after that. No signs of what ever had attacked the beast to be found. This didn't help Anna relax, every muscle in her body was clenched and push up against the back wall of this tree-cave. Who or what was out there? Why would it interfere? Had it know it was trying to attack her? What if it was something more deadly than the giant jungle cat? Anna's breath began to slow and her muscles started to relax as the silence continued. Maybe nothing had actually happened, it's possible it could have been poisoned before hand. But that's just hopeful thinking.

Anna decided to take a peak outside, for any signs of what may have taken out the beast. Slowly and quietly, Anna crawled to the not-so-small opening. After the monster had clawed at it, She could sit on her hands in knees instead of her stomach. Holding her breath, she peaked her head out and scanned the tree line in front of her. Nothing but the over grown cat lying just a couple feet from the entrance.

Anna released the breath she was holding in and crawled out. It was much cooler out in the "open" than it was under that tree. Not even caring about the dirt stuck to her clothes, she took off running. Standing next to a dead animal with the danger of whom or what ever killed it was not a comfortable feeling. Sadly, must to Anna's disappointment, she didn't make it far.

"Really? How many more dangerous animals do I need to run into?" She groaned.

"Amusing." Though the Dark Ace did not sound amused. "How long do you intend to keep up this game of cat and mouse."

Anna didn't reply, she didn't have any witty come backs like many heroins would in this situation. She had been caught once again. The frustration of that knowledge set her off giving her the courage, which could also be considered stupidity, to make her first remark.

"W-...what's so important about this anyway?" She finally spoke holding up the aquamarine crystal.

"Nothing at all, it's you that matters most. But it was perfect bait don't you think? Memories or not we could always, _re-instill_ the important lessons." His tone sent shivers down Anna's spine. What did he mean by that? What values? Hopefully she would never have to find out.

Her eyes darted around quickly taking steps back as he stepped forward. Not good. Not good at all. It was a non-stop circle it seemed. She just couldn't go one day with out the Dark Ace chasing her down. Seriously, can't a kid get a break? Anna didn't have a plan, she could always try running. Assuming that she was a faster runner. Plus the fact that she'd have to run through bushes, vines, and over tree roots. He had weapon that could easily cut through these (except the roots maybe, those were pretty thick...then again it is the Dark Ace we're talking about). But Anna decided to take a chance and sprinted off backwards, the way she had been walking from prior to the giant cat attack. Which meant it was towards the Condor, and hopefully the Storm Hawks.

As expected, he was following close behind. Anna was being smacked about by branches she wasn't fast enough to push out of the way. Thankfully her pants blocked most of the impact on her legs but she could still feel it. Lucky Dark Ace had his stupid sword and didn't have to-

"Ah!" Anna's world tipped and she came face to face with the ground. "ow..." she whined. Her foot was caught in one of the much smaller roots on the ground. Quickly, she released her foot from it's grasp and scrambled back up, despite the pain in her ankle screaming at her to stop.

"Cheese and rice." she cursed under her breath. She was really slowed down now, and with a small glance over her shoulders she could see that her chaser was only a few feet behind her. What now? Keep going or give up? Not much time to think, he was just inches from grabbing her. Then an idea popped in to her possibly damaged head from all the falling.

"You can have these horrid memories!" She shouted turning and throwing the aquamarine crystal at him. Lucky for her it his him square in the face, probably because of the close range. She was no Finn when it came to aiming. He grunted in pain as the crystal hit him, causing him to pause in shock for a few seconds. Plenty of time for Anna to hold her breath and gain some ground, be it a couple more feet or not.

The crystal bounced slightly and fell to the ground, shattering as it smashed onto the rocky surface below. Anna knew of that possibility, but at this point she didn't really care for her old memories. Which were gone now. No regrets at all. She'd explain to the others once she reunited with them, they all worked hard to retrieve that crystal and now it was in pieces at the Dark Ace's feet.

"Probably nothing but torture and horrible experiences in those anyway." She reassured her decision. Her Earth memories, be them fake or not, were generally happy. She had friends, a family, no one kept her in a locked room, no one needed her for evil purposes. Heck she was even thankful for school, that beat being a prisoner any day.

Her foot finally gave out, refusing to carry her any farther. She ended up having to drag it with the other one. _"Stupid foot! You need to work!"_ She mentally cursed at it. But, to no surprise, the pep talk didn't bring her foot back.

"Now then, let's stop these games and go back quietly." The anger was starting to boil in his words. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Anna's collar, almost choking her. There was no use fighting. With her twisted (probably broken at this point) ankle, even if she broke out of his grip he'd still over powered her and could hurt her.

"As I said before, we don't do things quietly." A voice called out, one that Anna couldn't be more happier to hear. Aerrow, Radarr, and Finn appeared out from behind one of the thick trees on their skimmers.

"You guys sure have impeccable timing." Anna managed to choke out from her constricted throat. Probably not the best choice in words but she assumed Aerrow would at least know what she meant.

"Let her go Dark Ace, she isn't one of your pawns anymore." Aerrow threw the Dark Ace a dirty look. But he was unfazed. Anna not only heard but also felt him chuckle in response.

"I'm afraid I don't take demands from little Storm Hawks. You should mind your own business and stay out of ours before you get hurt." His tone went from calm to threatening.

"Hey, where's the crystal?" Finn asked. Though now really wasn't the time to be asking questions like that.

"Merely a decoy. And you all fell for it." He released his hold on Anna and threw her on the ground getting an audible "oomph" from her as she hit the ground. "Stay right there Reniessa, this will only take a minuet."

Anna couldn't move if she wanted to. Her limbs refused to respond as the ached in pain. Though none compared to the one in her ankle. But she was able to move her head to watch the battle between Aerrow and the Dark Ace.

Aerrow made the first advance. He jumped off his skimmer, bringing his blades out from their holsters on his back. The Dark Ace was quick to block with his own sword. Red and blue energy clashed sending them both back a couple feet, both of them unfazed. The Dark Ace made the next attack, swinging his sword and sending a blast of red energy at Aerrow who easily blocked it by slashing through it and continued on to charge at his opponent.

Anna, Finn, and Radarr both watched them send their attacks back and forth. Anna was dangerously close to the battle field and was almost hit by a few stay attacks on a couple occasions. Radarr took noticed and urged Finn to take the opportunity to rescue Anna. Finn didn't like the thought of getting in the middle of the battle field but sucked it up and put on a brave face.

Slowly and quietly he climbed off his skimmer and crouched behind it. While humming some low, secret agent like music to himself he snuck around the designated battle field the where Anna laid on the ground. Radarr could be seen rolling his eyes at Finn, did he really need to sneak around like that? And was the humming really necessary? Thankfully the Dark Ace was to distracted to notice but Aerrow saw this over the Dark Ace's shoulder and made sure he kept the current rescue out of the Dark Ace's view.

"Anna, are you ok?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah...just peachy." Anna said sarcastically. Whether Finn picked it up or not, Anna wasn't sure. But he started helping her up, and she winced at the pain that shot up her leg and her knees buckled.

"What's wrong?" Finn ask, trying to keep her from falling.

"I sprained my ankle." She replied, hoping it was only sprained. Finn nodded and then helped her onto his back and carried her back to his skimmer. This didn't go unnoticed by the enemy, but his notice distracted him enough for Aerrow to get in one attack that knocked him over.

"Let's go!" Aerrow ordered as he sprinted to his skimmer and hopped on it. Finn and gotten Anna on the back of his skimmer and started it up. The two boys drove off while the Dark Ace pushed himself up from the ground. Anna held on tight to Finn but she could feel herself losing consciousness and her grip loosened.

"Hey, hold on." Finn shouted over the engine. Anna tried to tighten her grip again but her vision was going blurry. She could hear Finn still shouting but she couldn't make out what he was saying and her world went dark.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished~ I just couldn't get this chapter to work in my favor but I like how this one went, (Compared to the first version at least.)

Since school almost out I hope to be a little productive over the summer to finish this story, but I don't know how that's going to go. If you guys want to see something happen or want to make suggestions, message me! I love the ideas and motivation!

I'll be at Phoenix Comic Con this Saturday though! I'm SUPER excited since it'll be my first con~ I'll be walking around with the Cheshire Cat from "Heart no Kuni no Alice" or "Alice in the Country of Hearts" or "Wonderful Wonder World"...what ever you want to call it!

Until the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd apologize for the long wait, but there's no point really. I have a life and being a Senior is no cake walk. It's here now and I did my best to make it a bit longer than the chapters before. This chapter isn't going to make sense but it's okay, don't worry. I'll do my best to get the next one up in the next few months if I don't drown in economics homework first.

Also I'm not really liking the name Renessia. I'm sure no one else does either. It was so long ago when I chose it that I don't remember why. It has no meaning of anything, just something I made up.

Is there a name you guys would prefer I'd use? Or is it too late to go back and change that up? Leave your suggestions in a review or PM me if you prefer.

Enjoy

* * *

Anna grudgingly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. She felt exhausted and didn't want to move, let alone get out of bed. Wait. Bed? Anna sat up and examined her surrounding. She was in a queen sized bed with a red comforter and white sheets. She didn't remember having a big bed on the condor, nor was the room this big either. Then it hit her. She wasn't on the Condor, but back in that room on Cyclonia.

"What the? When did I-...But I thought. Not good at all." Anna frantically jumped out of bed, stumbling over her words in a mid-panic attack. "How is this possible? I was saved wasn't I? I should be on the Condor after Aerrow and Finn saved me. How could I be on Cyclonia?"

Nothing was adding up. Unless Aerrow and Finn had lost to the Dark Ace after she past out. Could that of happened? No it couldn't have. How could he have caught up with them? He didn't have his skimmer near by since he was chasing after her. Anna was just going to have to ask questions and find out then. Speaking of running from the Dark Ace, her ankle didn't hurt any more. In fact. She didn't feel sore at all. No cuts or bruises were visible on her skin where they had been either. How long had she been out? Maybe she was taken in her time of weakness.

"I don't like this one bit." Anna muttered to herself, lifting a hand to scratch her head. Wait...was her hair always that long? Anna grabbed a lock and ran her fingers through it to the ends. It's longer than it was before, down to almost her mid-back now. Which is weird, Anna never liked her hair long and she most certainly never had it this long before. Had she really been out so long her hair grew 10 inches? Give or take a couple, she was only estimating. Even with her fast growing hair it would still take a least 2 year or 3 to get it this long.

Anna knew she had to get out of here without the help of the Storm Hawks, if they were even going to help her. She had no idea how long she had been here. "First things first. I should get dressed." Anna noted that she was wearing a night gown. Yet all she could find in the drawers was an outfit that looked liker her pajamas. "Oh...kay...this is weird, but I'd rather escape in pants."

After a quick change and slipping on some shoes, she stopped to stand before the door. Anna mentally face-palmed at herself. What if the door was locked? What would be the point in trying to escape then? Luckily for her though, the door was surprisingly unlocked. "Are they making fun of me with an unlocked door or something?" Anna frowned. Did they not think she would try and escape? Well she'll show them that she's not an easy prisoner!

Easier said than done of course. Anna's heart was beating hard and fast and she walked through the halls. The fear of getting caught or walking across the path of talons she didn't want to see filled her mind. Plus she had no idea where she was going, every turn she took was random with no thought. At the end of one hallway was a door. A dead end. Anna contemplated on opening it or not. The uncertainty was almost enough to drive her to turn around but the sound of footsteps from around the corner was the push she needed to open it and enter the room. Or course, maybe confronting the person in the hall was a better idea then who she faced now. Master Cyclonis stood in the center of the room, said person turned upon hearing the door slide open and close.

"You're late Reneissa. You know I don't like tardiness." The words hissed in Anna's ears.

"..." Anna was at a loss for words. She had just walked into the last person she wanted to run into. The thought of turning back and running crossed Anna's mind but her feet were too scared to move. And another question, what exactly was she late for?

"I'll let it slid. For now. Yesterday was pretty tiring wasn't it? Now, let's begin where we left off shall we?" Her words sounded more like a warning. What exactly happened yesterday? Wasn't she asleep? The last thing she remembered was escaping from the Dark Ace.

"You do remember yesterday's lesson right? Did it wear you out that much that you forgot?" Cyclonis must have noticed Anna's confusion. Had she been awake yesterday? Any other days before this one? Were they erased from her memory? That frightened Anna. She didn't like the idea of not remembering something that happened to her.

"I don't understand." Anna was getting frantic again. The urge to ask questions rose but her body refused to voice them. Something in the back of Anna's mind was bringing the fear. She wasn't sure what it was but it was almost like instinct. Like how a person can remember the pain of being burned so they avoid touching hot things. That same instinct of fear was there when ever Anna was in the presence of Cyclonis.

"Well then we are just going to have to take a quick review of yesterday's lesson." Cyclonis turned to the table behind her. Neatly stacked books placed upon it and other papers.

Quick review of yesterday's lessons? That was usually Anna's cue to tune out and fall asleep in class. But she had her full attention today. She didn't know she had a "yesterday's lesson" and a review of something she didn't know was definitely something she needed to know. Curiosity was beginning to show and Anna took a few steps from the door, closer to the desk.

"The crystal is on the table." said Cyclonis as she skimmed through a book.

Anna took this as a cue and approached the table. Each book was about crystals and papers were stuffed in a few different folders. Each about different theories. And on the left side of the table was the unnamed olive green crystal. The one she had mysteriously acquired when she came to this world. Well, rather she had always had this crystal and she only just woke up from a reality she had dreamed up. This tiny crystal. Only the size of Anna palm. What was it exactly? Why did Cyclonis need her? Wasn't she a master at the knowledge of crystals? What purpose did she serve? And what power did it hold?

"Do you feel it's power?" Cyclonis asked, though her questions sound more like statements. Anna pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused on the green rock in her hands. Which is what it felt like. Just another rock. "You have to focus." she continued, noticing Anna's lack of response.

Anna squeezed her gripped a little. "_What exactly are you little crystal? What can you do? Why do you need me?_" She thought as she stared at it. The crystal gave a faint glow in response. Anna's eyes widened a little. It was small but she could feel something. Something big...and powerful. Anna released her grip from shock and dropped the crystal. It fell to the table with a light tap and rolled a bit. The glow went out and Anna took a few deep breaths.

"You're starting to connect. This is good process but not enough." Cyclonis was getting frustrated. And Anna slowly inched away, not wanting to be too close in case she exploded. Figuratively. "What are you doing wrong."

"_Is that a question or an insult?_" Anna thought. Either way, Anna knew neither was good. Nothing was making sense right now and connecting with that stupid crystal that ruined her life is not that important right now. She could worry about it later when she was far away from here.

Master Cyclonis opened one of the folders and flipped through a few of the pages. Frowning she put it down and opened one of the many books. After skimming it she let out a frustrated grunt and slammed the book close. Anna flinched at the sudden noise.

"I need to collect a few more notes. Why don't you work on reconnecting with the crystal. I expect good results when I return." Cyclonis' eyes narrowed. That was definitely a threat. Anna simply nodded in response and watched her leave the room.

As soon as the door shut Anna surveyed the room. There was only one way in and out of this room. And it was that door. Was it possibly still unlocked? She hadn't heard it lock. Taking a deep breath, Anna inched toward the door but quickly retreated back to the table to retrieve the crystal. "_Best not to leave it here._" she thought and then headed back for the door. To her continuing luck, it was indeed unlocked. The door slid open with little sound and Anna silently walked down the halls again. Making sure Cyclonis had a few minuet head start to avoid running into her.

Anna made sure to look in every direction when she came to an intersection. There was no one and every time she did hear or see someone they had their backs to her and took no notice. Escape would be easy if she knew where the hanger bay way. Remembering the show and how the layout of the landscape was, her best bet was to take a skimmer. The wastelands lay far below the clouds. Much to dangerous for a simple girl. Anna wouldn't survive. The only other option was flying, though there was a very high chance of being detected. Motor vehicles are pretty loud and or course a radar would pick her up. This place it pretty regulated to any unauthorized vehicles would most likely be shot down.

But it's a chance that Anna had to take. She had to be brave right now. Of course, this plan would be just a bit more easier if she knew where she was going. "_I have to go down. I know I'm pretty high up and the hanger is more near the ground. Well the ground of the terra at least._" And the search for the stairs began. There weren't many signs to help guide her. She found bathroom signs and wet floor signs but nothing that would lead her to the stairs.

Voices could be heard echoing through the hall. Someone was coming. Anna's eyes darted for a place to hide. "_Crates! Hopefully they don't need these..."_ Anna thought as she ducked behind some crates. They were stacked 3 boxes high in 2 rows. Enough for Anna to duck behind. The two men who where engrossed in their conversation passed by without taking notice.

"They're doing another inspection today." said the first man.

"Really? Didn't we do one last week? Are they looking for rat of something?" The second man groaned.

"A rat? Nah, I don't think there are any suspicious people in our ranks. I've known a lot of these guys for months! None of them seems to be the type." The first man replied. "I think they just want to mess with us."

"Uhg, I can't stand being treated like this sometimes." The seconds man complained.

The two turned the corner and Anna crept out from behind the boxes. It seems the talons are going to be busy. Perfect for her to sneak out with less attention. Looking behind her to make sure no one else was coming she continued on. Making sure to take a turn in the opposite direction of the two talons.

Anna eventually found the stairs and made sure to look up and down them before descending down the steps. It was only 5 flights of stairs. Each floor had almost like a directory. A reminder for what was located on each floor. This floor had the one word that stood out "Hanger Bay". "_I'm in the right direction. I have to hurry though, I probably don't have a lot of time." _Anna looked back up and down the stairs for anyone before continuing her escape.

It wasn't as quiet down here, the buzz of machines could be heard in the distance. But no signs of people. The hallway way long and wide, probably to move large cargo to different docks or rooms. Even the doors were larger. Anna decided to open a few of them. The first one looked like a storage room. Filled with many unopened crates. Nothing of use to her and the door was closed. The second door was a garage. Many vehicles were lined up, broken down an in need of repair. Anna needed a working skimmer, these would not do. The third door was a dock, but the ship was much larger than she needed. Before her was what looked like a flying battleship. It was huge and armed with cannons. She could never get anywhere in that.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth door had nothing of use either. Nor was there another living person to be found. Anna took it as a blessing and didn't dwell on the thought. It would only slower her down and cause hesitation. So when she arrived upon the seventh door she made haste through the sliding door. She had found what she was looking for. "Finally. Now for the next question." She muttered to herself as she approached one of the skimmers lined up. "How do I start it?" She climber onto the seat and analyzed the control. It was just like what a motorcycle would be back home (dreamland). But it had wings. So unless she knew how to deploy them, she isn't going to get very far.

"I think it was this thing..." Anna said as her hand gripped the pulley to her right. (My apologies for lack of proper vocabulary, I am not very knowledgeable in aviation or the workings of skimmers.) The wings popped out and Anna jumped at the sudden sound they wings made as the extended. She quickly scanned around the hanger bay for anyone. But just like almost every where else. It was empty. "They all must be at this inspection. I better go before anyone takes notice of what I'm doing..." Anna's tone harden at the fear and determination of escape as she retracted the wings back into place. She started up the engine and pulled away from the wall. That's when Anna's luck ran out. The alarm went off and the red lights above started flashing.

The thought of cameras and alarm systems hadn't even crossed her mind till now. But it was much to late to think about that now. It was now or never and now was a better bet. She slowly released the clutch as she gained momentum. Aimed at the open door, to the sky. The door behind her in the back of the room slid open as she drove over the edge into open air. The shock of what she did kept her frozen, the back of her brain shouted at her to reopen the wings. It was till the blast of energy the bast her head did she snap back to reality.

Talons. They were quick to act. Anna shook her head and pulled out the wings. It was a wobbly and uneasy but she was flying. "Holy- I'm flying!" Fear changed to excitement as Anna quickly adjusted to the controls and steadied her flight path. "Now I have to ditch these guys." A smirk worked it's way onto her face and the adrenaline kicked in. The Storm Hawks make this look much easier on TV! Dodging the attacks from the talons was not easy for an inexperienced flier. A quick look behind her revealed about 5 talons. They had weapons and out number her. Though Anna knew her skimmer had a weapon, she couldn't go into battle. Best chance was to lose them in the thick clouds.

She couldn't move as fast as she would like. The lack of goggles made it hard to keep her eyes open, even with the windshield. Thankfully the cloud made it much harder to see anything for her and the talons. But the engines were loud, easy to hear. Could she turn off the engine maybe? Drop below the could, only for a few seconds. The wastelands were below the clouds making the strategy very unsafe. But it was her best bet for the moment.

Hesitantly, Anna turned off the engine. The loud rumble from the engine died out and the skimmer began to lose altitude. With the wings out it was more of a gliding decent. It wasn't fast but it was enough to where Anna had to hold on to the skimmer tighter. She listened for the sound of the other skimmers. They were faint over the sound of the wind whipping past her ears. But not close, they must be losing their trail on her.

The clouds were suddenly gone and a dark barren land scape came into view. The only color was the bright oranges, and yellows of the lava the spewed from the ground. "_The wastelands..._" Anna remember from some of the episodes where the Storm Hawks had travel down through here. It was much more creepy in person. The rocks seems more sharp, and black. Like they were burned to a crisp from the heat of the lava. Anna quickly turned the engine back on and regained altitude to just right below the cloud line and sped up.

You could feel the heat from all the lava below. Giant beast roamed through it and on the land below. Some taking notice to Anna but deemed her to high out of her reach. After flying for a good 20 minuets, Anna couldn't stand the heat anymore and flew back up through the clouds an into open air. There was no one else around. She had lost them.

"Okay. The planned work. But where do I go now?" Anna's eyes scanned the horizon (In this case, where the cloud line and sky meet) but there wasn't much. She spotted Terra Gale in the distance. But that would be to risky. It's too close to Cyclonia. Her best bet was to keep flying till the skimmer couldn't go any farther.

She flew for what felt like hours. Anna couldn't be sure exactly how much time had past do to the lack of any time telling device. She could no longer see Cyclonia with her bare eyes but the skimmer still had half a tank of gas. So she kept going, wanting to gain as much distance as the machine would allow. Her fear of heights hadn't even come to mind. It was like she got over. Which is good, having a fear of heights would not be a great thing to have in a world where flying is the main source of travel. She wondered if maybe the fear was a mental thing she gave herself. To keep her from wanting to come back to this world.

The sun was starting to set when the skimmer started to beep. A red light flashed showing it was low on gas. Anna scanned the sky for the closest terra to land on. There was only one. One that was very familiar. "Isn't that...the terra we found my memory crystal on?" Anna frowned. What are the odds? But she had no other choice, the skimmer was not going to take her any farther. Very carefully, she lowed the skimmer close to the terra. The wheels touched the dirt ground and Anna put on the breaks. There were too many trees to get a clear landing and the skimmer was losing it's balance. She quickly jumped off as the skimmer lost balanced and crashed into the oncoming tree.

Anna rolled a bit after she hit the ground and let out a shout of pain from the impact. She came to a stop and slowly raised herself from the ground. Everything hurt again but nothing was broken. Her hands dusted off her pants and noticed her empty pockets. "The crystal!" She shouted frantically and she searched the ground. It was getting dark and a bit hard to see. The crystal gave a faint glow, telling Anna where it was and she picked it up.

"My pockets aren't the best are they." She said to the crystal. Anna noticed some brown, string like material hanging from the trees. Anna grabbed one and snapped a piece off. She securely tied it around the crystal to make it like a necklace. The same way she had found it around her neck that one day. "I'm have some really bad _Déjà vu_ right now." Anna blinked and shook her head from the slight dizziness.

Going back to the wrecked skimmer, Anna knew should would not be able to move it. It's heavy and now tangled in vines. There were no supplies inside the satchels except for a few crystals. Anna had no idea what any of them did. Except the one crystal at the bottom. "This looks exactly like the crystal I stored my memories on. What is going on here?" Anna was starting to get freaked out by everything. They all couldn't be coincidences. Three in a row? No. Something has to be up.

Anna took the satchel crystals . They could be useful to her later. But what is she going to do now? She's stranded on a terra with no food or water and no way off. Anna decided she needed some kind of shelter for now. It was almost night and being out in the open at night was probably not the best thing. So she threw a few giant leaves on to the bike to cover it up and then began her search. "_Maybe I should take higher ground, up in the trees...I don't know what kind of animals there would be here. But it'll be harder to spot me if I'm hidden behind the leaves._" Anna decided mentally.

Looking for the best way up, she found some climbable roots to use to reach the lower branches of the trees. From there she had to mostly rely on her hands and feet to feel for branches. Tugging on them to make sure they could hold her weight. It was almost impossible to see before she reached a comfortable spot for her to sit. She nestled herself into a nook between the tree and a few thick branches. These trees where really big and amazing. She felt so minuscule compared to it. It made her feel relaxed and help her clear her mind.

The crystal around her neck began to glow dimly. "You're a very strange rock." she laughed lightly, turning the rock around in her fingers before letting it hang around her neck again. She set the satchel of crystals in her lap and opened it. The olive crystal brought some light to provide Anna a little bit of vision. Anna took out the memory crystal. She wasn't sure what it was actually called, but "memory crystal" seemed to be a fitting name.

"I'm guessing all you little things look alike. Because there is no way you could be my memory crystal." Anna was trying to convince herself. Memories of her Earth life flowed into her mind so she dropped the crystal back into the bag before the tears came out. She softly cried herself to sleep that night. The stress and longing for her friends and family catching up to her.

The next morning Anna awoke to the bright sunlight. Blinking, she unwillingly opened her eyes and stretched. Forgetting she was in a tree she quickly grabbed at the branches before she could fall to the ground. "I'm in a tree?...Oh yeah, that's right." Memories of yesterday's events flowed to the surface. Anna climbed down from the tree, her hair getting caught in the smaller branches. "Stupid hair..." she grumbled trying to untangle it. After some effort, it was finally loose and Anna continued climbing down.

"What can I use to cut it?" Anna asked herself looking for a sharp object. She went back to were she had crash the skimmer and removed the leaves. Not that it was much lighter outside she could search it better. There was a sort of glove compartment on it and Anna open it. Inside was what looked like some kind of radio and a pocket knife. Really? That's...very convenient. She took the knife out first and rotated the blade out. Gabbing her hair she did one clean cut through it. It was now shoulder length. Probably messy and uneven but that didn't matter now.

Anna threw the hair into a bush so it wasn't noticeable. Now she looked at the radio. It looked like an old radio. Everything in this world looked old fashioned compared to most things back on Earth. She wasn't completely sure how to work it. Anna located the power button and the thing came to life. She assumed the dial was turned to a frequency on Cyclonia so she turned the dials for another frequency. Most of it was static, suggesting she was out of range. But that was only an assumption.

Turning the dial to the left, she removed the microphone from it's holder and pushed the side button. "Hello? Is anyone there? I'm in need of some help." Anna said into the speaker. She released the button and waited for any response. There was no response, only static. Anna bit her lip and then turned the dial a bit more and tried again.

After a few tries she was finally able to get a hold of a man in the area. "My skimmer ran out of fuel and I landed on this deserted jungle terra. I'm not sure where." Anna explained.

"Jungle terra huh? I think I know where that is. Sit tight and I'll be right there." The man replied and the line went dead.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she hung the microphone up and turned the radio off. But she didn't relax. Who knows who this man could be. She re-covered the skimmer with the large leaves and went towards the edge of the terra to get a better look at the sky. The trees above made if hard to see anyone in the sky and anyone under the trees. The sound of an engine hummed through the air, but Anna seemed to lose consciousness before she could even see it.

* * *

A/N: Confused? As I stated above, it's okay, you're supposed to be. I promise it will be cleared up in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!

I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. After I wrote it I re-read it about 2 weeks later and then again today to get a better look. Hopefully I got most of them.


End file.
